


Rey Likes Kittens

by NyokoKuro



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyokoKuro/pseuds/NyokoKuro
Summary: Rey likes kittens. Kylo Ren learns this fact during an uneventful force-bond chit-chat. This fic is purely cute, fluffy and useless like my soul.





	Rey Likes Kittens

**Hello Y'all. I am here to say that I am Reylo trash - not even necessarily proud Reylo trash.**

**I am, how we say, conflicted.**

**This idea came upon me suddenly and demanded to be written.**

**I** **suffered for like 20 minutes as I wrote this.**

**Also I Do Not Own These Characters. This is Purely Fanwork. I Make No Money From This.**

* * *

 Rey Likes Kittens

* * *

Rey had just sat down on the edge of her own little bed when she felt the very faint tingles of the force bond. She huffed, then growled, in frustration. She pulled her hair down roughly and threw it over her head between her knees and scratched roughly at her scalp, groaning lowly the whole time. “Noooo I am not in the mood at the moment.” She had just finished one of the longest and most stressful days of her life, actual physical life-threatening battles perhaps excluded.

“Unfortunate.” Rey looked up at Kylo, startled. He had waited so long to speak she had almost forgot about his presence through the force. It struck her that perhaps that was dangerously absent-minded of her. She blamed exhaustion and didn't think about it again. Kylo Ren waved an ungloved hand flippantly between them, feigning indifference. “I'd leave you if either of us had much control over this.”

Rey dropped onto her back dramatically and groaned in frustration. She felt Ben's amusement through the force and suspected he'd be smirking if she were to lift her head and glare at him. She didn't give him the satisfaction.

Similarly, Kylo Ren had also just returned to his own quarters when the force bond between began to tingle ever-so-slightly. He slipped off his gloves and formal outer coat and sat on the edge of his bed to remove his boots. By the time he reached down and began undoing the boots' fastenings, he could fully sense and see Rey. She mirrored him; her knees only several inches from his own as she began undoing her hair and complaining. He allowed himself a private smirk as he finished removing his footwear and simply watched her for a moment before deciding to respond to her. She seemed startled and then angry but not at him, which was relieving and amusing at once.

Rey stared at the ceiling in her small room and tried not to look like she was pouting while she was doing exactly that. She gave herself a moment to will away the bond so she could have some well deserved peace and quiet but sat up when it did not work after a minute or so. Ben was indeed smirking at her and she felt her cheeks grow hot with a rushed mixed of emotions such as anger, embarrassment, affection, frustration and then confusion as her eyes grew rounder.

As usual she could not see Ben's surroundings. His knees nearly touched her own in her cramped room. He sat mirroring her in what she assumed was his own room because he was in more casual attire. She blinked multiple times to check her vision as she focused on his shoulder. She couldn't believe it almost but sure enough, sitting there on his large shoulder was a small black kitten, occasionally swatting at Kylo Ren's long black hair. Ben ignored the kitten (somehow) as he had been the whole time, instead studying her rather intensely which she was more-or-less accustomed to by now. She looked at his face and made eye contact for the first time. “There is a small black kitten on your shoulder, are you aware?”

Stoic as ever he simply spared the kitten a brief glance. “Oh. You can see him?” Rey nodded and went back to watching the kitten. “He climbed up while you were pretending I wasn't here.” She did not have the decency to look ashamed. “The First Order employs cats for pest control. They're clean, well trained and very effective.” He stated it like a textbook and somehow that made Rey's lips tick up at the corners.

"What is his name?” She looked excited and her eyes were wide and interested. She liked cats. Kylo saved that fact to examine at another time. Did she like all animals, he wondered? He assumed that yes, she did. He focused on her again when she asked her question but frowned at it. He did not want to answer it. It was rather embarrassing to admit. He continued frowning at her as he considered whether or not to even answer.

Rey, not the most patient person to ever ask to be trained as a jedi, got tired of waiting and tried for his attention. “Ben...?”

Kylo Ren stared at her sharply and his expression went blank other than a hint of accusation in his eyes. “Are you in my thoughts? How did you know that.”

Now it was Rey's turn to be confused. “What no of course not. I was calling you Ben.” She searched Ben's eyes for an answer but was distracted by the adorable kitten batting at his hair once more. She realized it then and tried desperately not to laugh as it was clearly a sore subject for him. “The kitten's name is _Ben_? Wow. Master of letting go you are.” 

Kylo Ren, briefly grew furious but instead stubbornly and defensively added, “They are all named Ben.” The girl had the audacity to snort. “Vader started calling all of the male cats Ben long before I was even an idea in my parents' minds.”

Rey's amusement grew but Kylo found that instead of being infuriated by it, he let her amusement wash over him. It was not a cruel amusement, not at his expense and he could admit, looking at it through her eyes, that it seemed almost absurd. “So sentimentality runs in the family then?”

The cat batted at his hair again and Kylo Ren noticed this time and scooped the kitten up in one hand and placed it down beside him. He allowed himself a huff of laughter followed by an amused but conflicted sigh. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Rey allowed hope to burn small but bright in her chest and she held onto it in that moment and let it brighten her mood after her arduous day. She watched the kitten jump onto Ben's large lap from where he had been placed and wobble towards his midsection. It paused before spinning around in a tight circle and settling into the warmth of his stomach. Rey let out an honest to goodness squeal. Granted it was a small and quiet one, but still definitely a squeal.

Kylo Ren watched her and couldn't think of anything but her long tousled her falling over her shoulder or the way she bit her lip to contain her excitement. He couldn't think of anything but her beauty or how precious she was to him. His chest tightened and his gut dropped at the impossibility of what he wanted but she continued smiling at the kitten in his lap as the force bond faded and with it her image.

 

 


End file.
